


Patient

by Andraste



Category: Farscape
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-07
Updated: 2002-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/pseuds/Andraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A predator stalks its prey. Set during <i>Home on the Remains</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patient

She feels the need for a sharp knife to remove the tough outer hide. Perhaps teeth are more appropriate to this, however, slow and messy and primal. Tearing instead of slicing. Knives are found in almost all cultures, but teeth came before knives, before cultures. Knives are a crafted substitute for the older blades that are carried in the mouth, universal weapons and utensils.

From here, the meat looks as if it will be stringy and tough. It has been worked hard, honed and carved into a predatory form almost entirely unlike her own. Sheered of all fat until it became lean, unappertising muscle. Still it makes her mouth flood with saliva. There is no choice of meals here.

This is the law that she knows in her fibres and her juices, as every cell of her body alters in ways designed to end the hunger. Fight or die. Kill, or be killed. Eat, or be eaten. It is an older law than any of the noble lies her civilisation and religion are founded on. Her mind has retreated into a hazy cloud little different from the one engulfing the ship and hollowing her out, little by little.

Floating, Zhaan waits with a stillness that belies her starvation. She hunts by ambush. Moving too soon might allow her meal to escape, or worse, give it a chance to attack and destroy her as it has already tried to do.

Soon, her spores will do their work.

Soon, she will feed.


End file.
